Clannad 'what if'
by lickymee
Summary: This is a my first oneshot insipred by the doujinshi Kayumidome After Tomoya hen by the circle Magonotei. Before reading this please read that awesome doujinshi. :P


A/N: Hey guys. Lickymee here. Welcome to my first ever fanfic! It's a Clannad fanfic oneshotinspired by a 18+ doujinshi which can be found here,( Kayumidome 4 Houme Prescription 04) (it's a first chapter I think go find the second chapter yourself)(and I also changed the plot in the doujinshi for the sake of this story) ,which, of course , is not mine. I just gave a name to that old dude and his baby. I read it and felt that Tomoya should know about it. Therefore, without further a due, let's start!:P

Disclaimer: Clannad, Clannad franchise and the doujinshi which I put the name above belongs to their respective owners and I do not own anything except this story.

*Plip Plap Plip Plap Plip Plap*

It was raining heavily. The rain drops splattered hard against the window of the Okazaki home. In the middle of his living room, Okazaki Tomoya sat quietly on the floor , his dripping wet body adding to the menancing aura that surrounded Tomoya. The aura did not fit in at all with the calm and cool environment provided by the big shower. In the corner of the room, Tomoyo Okazaki, his wife , had been crouching and sobbing quietly the entire time in a clothless state. In front of him, a naked beaten-up-till-bloody middle-aged man ,a man which he had considered as his 'friend' ,laid moaning and groaning on the floor. In another room, his son, Okazaki Keiichi, slept peacefully in his bed, oblivious to the chaos and mess that occurred on the other side of the door.

His had met his wife during his high school years, initially meeting her when punks from a rival school drove motorbikes and looked for trouble in his school. Tomoyo, a junior transfer student, had stepped up to scold them and had only earned taunts and jeers from the group of punks. Wanting to teach her a lesson, a punk had challenged her, which only resulted in her annihilating them in a god-like manner. He and his idiotic friend Sunohara had been shocked and amused by this case.

Sunohara, being a idiot as he is, had challenged her to prove that she was a boy in disguise. Tomoya had only watched amusingly as a observer as Tomoyo repeatedly crushed Sunohara everytime that idiot challenged her. He had only done small talk with her until the day the Drama Club which he, Nagisa , Kotomi and his friends had been trying to re-establish was not approved by the Student Council for the reason that a teacher was not allowed to be two club's advisor.

During that time, the elections for the president of the Student Council was around the corner and Tomoyo was contesting for the seat. Tomoya had helped Tomoyo on her quest in exchange that should she win the seat, she would allow a teacher to be an advisor of two clubs. He had followed her around as she dominated clubs like the Softball Club and Karate Club without breaking a sweat. The reason she was doing it was because she was trying to clear her name as a "Punk-Destroyer" and "Gangster-Beauty" given by the students who knew her her fearsome past. However, the past was the past, and it was all before she transferred to this school .

The reason to transferred to this school was to preserve the cherry trees that grew along the road up the hill which lead to their school. The cherry trees had meant a great deal to her. When she was young, her parents always gave each other a cold shoulder and neglected her feelings. As a result, she rebelled to her parents by beating up the local street punks , thus earning her the title. Her brother, Takafumi Sakagami , had been quiet the whole time. At last, the parents decided to have a divorce. Tomoyo had been neutral about the whole incident. On the other hand, the other Sakagami sibling took this a hundred times more seriously. During the argument of which parent get to keep which child, Takafumi had ran out of the living room and home. The family chased him down, only to find him crawling over the railing of the river. He threatened his parents to stop the divorce, or he will jump. Thinking nothing of it but a joke, his parents approached him.

In front of their eyes, Takafumi jumped into the gushing river below. Tomoyo had immediately followed suit to save her brother. When she hit the gushing ice-cold river below, she saw her brother floating unconsciously with blood flowing from his head. She fought against the current and pulled her brother to safety at the river bank. Ever since that case, the family had made up, the parents plan for a divorce nothing but a past. They took a walk down this road of cherry trees, which apparently became a memory very cherished by Tomoyo.

During a walk home with Tomoyo, they encountered a group of punks from which they met in the lower parts of town which Sunohara brought them to at the school gate. The punks were looking for revenge for their weak pride being trampled on. Tomoyo had initially wanted to beat them up again, but Tomoya had stopped her as she would lose her place in the fight for the seat of the president of the Student Council for getting involved in a fight. Then, Tomoya was ready to take her place in teaching the good-for-nothings a good lesson.

Fortunately, teachers and people who heard the commotion came rushing to the school gate. The punks, sensing trouble, had fled the scene. The teachers had immediately accused Tomoya for being the cause of the trouble. Tomoyo had tried to state the truth, but was requested to keep it a secret by Tomoya. As a punishment, Tomoya had been suspended from school for a week. Although he said it was unnecessary , the guilty-ridden Tomoyo had taken up the responsibility of taking care of Tomoya during his period of suspension.

It was also during that period of time did Tomoya fell for his junior. Her ability to cook, her cool personality, her beautiful looks, everything actually. He had kept it a secret and lead his life on normally. When Tomoyo was successfully elected as the president , he was actually quite surprised as there was a number of people actually wanting the cherry trees down. But with the goal of the drama club being re-established a success, he didn't give it much thought.

During his graduation day, he had ran out from the group of graduates to the lines of juniors behind them. Tomoya searched the lines for Tomoyo's face until he spotted her looking at him with a confused face. He then ran to in front of his crush, bowed down and said:"Tomoyo, ever since I laid my eyes upon you, I cannot take it off because I love you! So please, go out with me!" in front of the juniors. Cheers and whistles was immediately heard from the group of students, jeering Tomoyo to accept the confession. Crying tears of joy, Tomoya nodded her head and hugged Tomoya.

After that day, Tomoya had immediately found an affordable apartment and a job as technician with help from his friends. Tomoyo frequently visited the apartment to cook for him and later they would have sex as requested by Tomoyo. A few weeks later, Tomoyo revealed to Tomoya that she was pregnant and did not want to abort it. Although confused as he remembered to use protection each time they copulated, he was determined to uphold the responsibilities as a husband and father.

Although Tomoyo was still schooling, she applied for dropping out of school so she could take care of the growing life inside her. They registered for marriage and she moved into Tomoya's apartment and lived there with her beloved. Everyday was the same routine, where he left for work in the morning, only to come back home at late evening. He often saw his wife looking a little bit messy, but only regarded as her working hard cleaning their home.

A few months later, when he was working, he received a call saying that his wife had undergone labor a few minutes ago. He rushed towards the hospital and asked the nurse at the reception for his wife's ward. After getting directions, he ran towards it and saw a middle-aged man standing outside with a uncomfortable face. He recognised him as a popular local group president. After learning that he heard his wife's screams when he was passing by and had helped to rush her to the hospital, he thanked him profusely.

The man said anyone would do the same in his situation and said he need not thank him. He asked for permission that he could wait with him as he was also worried. Tomoya gladly gave him permission as he actually needed someone to talk to so that he could calm his nerves.3 hours later, when the doctor came out of the ward, Tomoya leapt to his feet to inquire about his wife and baby. The doctor said it was a successful birth and he is now a father of a boy. Crying tears of joy, Tomoya sat on the floor while the man, who had revealed his name to Tomoya a while ago, which was Toshinari Maeda, patted Tomoya's back in a brotherly manner.

Tomoya then walked happily into the ward. He saw his wife, who was weak with fatigue, beamed happily at Tomoya and passed him the baby. Although he saw a tinge of sadness in his wife eyes, he disregarded it and happily held his child in his arms. The baby slept peacefully in his arms, without a hint of worry on his face. The two new parents looked lovingly at the child and decided to give him the name of Okazaki Keiichi.

A few weeks later, Tomoya sat on the tatami mat in his living room with his family and his newly made friend. The man, or Toshinari Maeda, was also with them. They sat around the table which was ladled with beer cans and snacks. Tomoya was very grateful for him giving aid to his wife who was in distress and kept thanking him. Maeda smiled and acknowledged his gratefulness. He then smiled cunningly to Tomoyo, who then made a face of guilt. It was, however, unseen by her husband.

It was raining. Tomoya had left the house as usual in good spirits .After having breakfast and kissing goodbye to his beloved wife and son, Tomoya Okazaki had left home for work in good spirits as usual. He worked as a technician at Hikarazaki Electrics, fixing stuff ranging from lamp poles to electric generators. Although work was hard and tiring, he had always felt refreshed at the end of the day when he opened the door of his home and seeing his wife and child.

But when he was at the hospital which he had been assigned to fix the generators with his mentor and close friend Yukine, he found out he made a grave mistake. He had left his tool bag at home! Apologising repeatedly to his mentor who was giving him a disapproving stare, he had rushed out of the hospital and to his home, which was, fortunately, nearby. Although it was raining hard, getting a cold was nothing compared to risking his much-needed job.

At the entrance of his home, he saw an unfamiliar car. Confused and worried, he gave up the option of using the main entrance and opted for the back entrance instead. While holding a stick in his hand, he sneakily opened the door and crept inside his home . Once inside, he could hear a sound of which can only be his wife's. It was, however, a sound of lust. Getting curious, he sneaked up to the door to the living room and opened it a little.

The scene that was revealed in front of him was nothing he was expecting. A man, THE man that supposedly saved his wife in distress a month ago, was pounding his thick hard genitals into his wife's. HIS wife's. Shocked, angry ,confused, a wave of emotions flooded Tomoya at once. Enraged, he burst through the door with a look that was ready to murder. The man ,shocked and confused at the beast that was charging towards him with a stick in hand, had stop thrusting and tried to stand up. His wife,on the other hand, had frozen still with a look of horror on her face.

"Ho...How long?" said Tomoya, in a harsh,ragged breath. There was no answer. "I SAID HOW FUCKING LONG,GODDAMNIT, HAVE THIS BEEN GOING ON?!" screamed Tomoya again. Tomoyo Okazaki, his first love, his lover , his wife...

"One... One year..." whispered Tomoyo, in a quiet tone. She had known this day would come. She had known her secret would be out eventually. She had known all along what she was doing was wrong. But her body had always took over her rationality. Tomoyo had always wanted the penis, the huge large penis, that took her virginity, that impregnated her, that was the father of her baby. But Tomoyo wanted the love, the affection , the care that was provided by Tomoya. The two conflicting desires ,the former always losing to the latter. But now, she had no idea what to do.

"One... one year... then... Keiichi... Is he mine?"asked Tomoya in a hushed tone while looking at the ground. Tomoyo choked on her tears, then,with much difficulty, said : "N...no..."

Tomoya staggered and fell onto the floor with a thud. His ragged breaths, the man's moaning, and his wife's sobbing the only sound in the room.

A/N: Well, haha, my first fanfic.(well, of a doujinshi actually). Please review and give comments about my first work. Xp Any review and critic would be very welcomed but please keep it civilized.


End file.
